


无题

by Ranecsith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranecsith/pseuds/Ranecsith
Summary: 光芝诺，第二人称“你”，私设光，R18，多次进行的非自愿性行为





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 光芝诺，第二人称“你”，私设光，R18，多次进行的非自愿性行为

　　也许是芝诺斯砍自己一刀的时候心里还打着什么小算盘，也许是因为你是一名优秀过头的治疗师，总之他没有死成。  
　　处死俘虏不是你们的一贯作风，可这人不死也是个麻烦：他身份特殊、破坏力惊人，又身负超越之力（虽然是人造的），怎么让他老老实实地呆着不到处闯祸，着实让拂晓的贤人们伤了一番脑筋。  
　　所以最后还是要麻烦你。  
　　  
　　你暂时搬到了基拉巴尼亚，在远离人群的一处废弃石屋里驻扎下来，伤重未愈的芝诺斯和你在一起。之前于里昂热借给你的以太干扰器似乎出了什么问题，又被它的主人要回去修理顺便进行改装。在东西拿回来之前，你就只能亲自照顾这个重伤号。好在你和拂晓血盟的一行人在救出可露儿的时候，随手把研究所里的拘束器也一并拆了回来——你不由得对贤人们的未卜先知产生了一丝感激——你用它把芝诺斯铐在了卧室里。他大概也知道这东西相当坚固，并没有试着逃跑。  
　　现在你坐石屋中在勉强能被称作客厅的房间里，手里还拿着一本书。但你根本看不进哪怕一个字，毕竟还有个毫无自觉的俘虏正斜靠在距离你几星码远的地方，放肆地上下打量着你。海德琳保佑，那一刀损坏了他的声带：经过治疗后新生的皮肉还十分脆弱，尤其是在颈部这样结构复杂的部位，所以接下来的一段时间里他就只能乖乖闭嘴了；再说，你也不是很想和他搭话，你一贯独来独往——更何况芝诺斯还是你的敌人，控制自己不要揍他一顿已经花了你很大力气。  
　　是的，你将他划入了敌人的范围，而不只是需要打倒的目标。确切地说，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯被你归为一定要讨伐的那一类敌人。你成为冒险者多年，接受并完成了数不清委托；刚接触拂晓血盟、协助他们讨伐蛮神时，你不过拿这当做你无数委托之中的一个（报酬也不怎么可观，一开始他们甚至不报销你的往返路费！），直到乌尔达哈的那场庆功宴。在下水道里，拂晓的贤人们用自己的性命给你争取一线生机——从那时候起，你就已经把他们当做可以信任并为之付出生命的伙伴了。  
　　早先你和芝诺斯之间没有什么私仇，如果把他和罗罗力特放在一起，你大概（肯定）还是更讨厌罗罗力特一些。但是当他带领帝国军进攻神拳痕并砍伤了雅·修特拉；还有梅弗里德，那个热情的大个子——虽然并不是芝诺斯亲自动手，但在你看来，他的死和正坐在你隔壁房间里的这位先生脱不了干系。  
　　  
　　你又对着手里的书发了会儿呆，突然想起今天还没有给芝诺斯换药。  
　　“把衣服脱了，”你啪地一声合上书，“该换药了。”  
　　你的囚犯无声地笑了一下，顺从地将衬衫的扣子一颗颗解开，他苍白而健壮的身躯逐渐展现在你眼前了。  
　　你把拘束器放松了一点方便他动作，又暗暗准备了一个可以瞬间释放的催眠咒。做完这一切，你在他旁边坐下，解开了他胸前的绷带。  
　　  
　　拘束器的过载警报突然响了起来，与此同时，连在拘束器上的锁链哗啦一声缠在了你的脖子上，芝诺斯用一种十分亲昵的姿势将你拥在他怀里。你身高体格都不如他，还常年体温偏低手脚发凉——抛开勒紧了你的脖子、使你呼吸不畅的锁链，他的这个姿势倒是让你觉得很暖和，也很舒适。你毫不犹豫地释放了早已准备好的咒语，趁着芝诺斯动作停滞的一瞬间挣脱出来。空气中的水元素在你的控制下迅速凝结成团撞在芝诺斯胸口，你将他击飞了出去，然后你抓紧时间补了一个眩晕——大概是加雷玛人体质特殊，也可能是经过了改造，一次施咒竟然没有把他彻底击昏。看啊，他还在对着你笑呢，得意洋洋的。他看你的眼神像是在看一头中意的猎物。  
　　  
　　他需要一个教训。你一边这么想着，一边重新收紧锁链并给拘束装修设置了更高的安全等级。  
　　——该如何击溃敌人的自尊，瓦解他的意志呢？以你对芝诺斯的了解，普通的殴打显然是不奏效的。  
　　你来回扫视着他赤裸的上身，突然有了一个主意。  
　　  
　　你收拾了一下自己，把在刚才的打斗中被扯出来的褶皱抻平，然后面无表情地看着芝诺斯，说：“脱。”  
　　大概你咒语的效果尚在，芝诺斯用了好几秒钟才消化了你的命令，然后扬起一侧的眉毛，露出一个讥讽的微笑，你猜那是在对你的命令表示质疑。  
　　“需要我帮忙吗，殿下？”你哼了一声，打了个响指。  
　　风元素在你指尖聚集，而后呼啸而出。芝诺斯的表情变了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　拜你游历多年的经验所赐，你知道男人和男人之间是怎么一回事，对这种行为也不反感（早些年你还觉得自己搞不好是个同性恋）。你只是缺乏实践。  
　　你衣冠楚楚，跨坐在芝诺斯的大腿上，把他脸朝下压在床上无法翻身。你回忆着道听途说的那些对男性间性事的描述，草草地用手指扩张了两下，然后操了进去。  
　　你勉强挤进了三分之一。他太紧了，夹得你很疼。你忍着疼痛活动了两下，觉得甬道里干涩得要命。你盯着他随着你的挺身骤然绷紧的背肌，觉得他大概也不轻松，于是你退了出来，四处环顾着想办法。  
　　你记起自己还带着一些恢复药。这些恢复药是你去年探索死者宫殿的纪念品，平时并不怎么用得上，但你始终懒得把它们丢掉，没想到它们在这里派上了用场。  
　　年代久远的药瓶摸上去凉凉的，带着一丝冰属性魔法的波动，这也许是为了保护内容物不会变质。你拧开了一瓶，将瓶中的液体倒在芝诺斯臀间。也许是回复药剂的温度太低，他轻微地抖了一下，但很快就控制住了自己。  
　　你又拿了一瓶药剂，将细长的瓶口戳进一些在他体内，低温和坚硬异物的入侵令他挣扎得厉害了一些，带动着绑住他双手的链子哗哗作响。你掐了他的大腿根一把以示警告，然后抬起瓶身，使回复剂缓缓注入他的体内。你感觉到芝诺斯有些发抖，不知道是因为愤怒还是因为你灌进去的液体对娇嫩的内部太刺激。  
　　你盯着戳在他腿间的小瓶子，等里面的液体全部流进去后拔出了它。一点耐心是必要的，你告诉自己，一会儿插在那里的将是你的阴茎，你不希望自己被夹疼。  
　　括约肌将你注入的液体严密地封在里面，一滴都没有漏出来——这很好。你的两根手指在开口附近按摩了一阵然后插了进去，模仿着即将发生的动作前后活动并扩张着那圈薄薄的肌肉环，你的另一只手按住芝诺斯（他正在试图远离你和你侵入他体内的手指）。一些刚刚注入的液体带着肠道内的分泌液被挤了出来，因为你渐渐加快的动作混入了一些空气，变成浅蓝色的泡沫。  
　　恢复药起了很大作用，你感觉他的内部随着你的动作慢慢放松下来，只是你可能再也无法正视那一背包的恢复药了。  
　　  
　　我正抚摸着他的内部，他的内脏就在我的指尖。你兴奋地想，这个念头叫你硬得更厉害了。  
　　  
　　芝诺斯的体内非常温暖，甚至称得上火热。你不确定这是否和他的种族有关，也可能是因为他最近在发着低烧。不过老实说，你也不是很在意这些，你现在满脑子都只想着操他。他的体腔在规律地蠕动，像是在吮吸你的手指，又像在发出某种下流的邀请，希望你用比手指更粗大的什么东西填满它。  
　　你抽出手，盯着芝诺斯下身柔软的开口欣赏了一会儿。那里透着一种勾引人的淡红色，泛着水光，显得十分滋润。你忽然起了玩心，用指尖轻轻戳了它一下，于是它迅速地收缩，同时你听到前方传来了芝诺斯压抑着的抽气声。  
　　你抬头看着他。芝诺斯察觉到你的视线，不自在地动了一下，扭头瞪了你一眼。他的脸色比刚才前红润了不少，你重新低下头，发现他也硬了。  
　　“后面被手指干就能硬，嗯？”你抬起头看了他一眼。  
　　芝诺斯用口型说了句什么。  
　　你不是一个熟练的唇读者，辨认他的口型花了你一些时间——然后你发现他居然在诅咒你。“操”，高贵的加雷玛帝国第一顺位继承人爆了个粗口，这让你觉得很有趣。  
　　  
　　于是你按着他的腰，毫无征兆地再次捅了进去。芝诺斯发出了一声短促的惨叫，紧接着是一连串的咳嗽。随着他的呛咳，包裹着你的肠道也一阵抽搐，但因为之前的充分润滑，你并不感到难受，反而非常、非常舒服，你忍不住轻轻摆了摆胯部，小幅度地抽插了几下。芝诺斯被你死死按着，浑身的肌肉绷得紧紧的，线条非常漂亮。他一手揪紧了链子，另一手掐着自己的喉咙，看上去似乎很难受，你猜是发声振动了受伤的咽部。不过这和你有什么关系呢？反正你是一名优秀的治疗者，做完之后你可以帮他重新包扎——甚至只要他还有一口气，你就可以把他从海德琳手里抢回来。  
　　你继续向前推进，直到把自己完全埋进芝诺斯体内，芝诺斯身下的肌肉环被你撑得很开。你忍不住摸了摸你们连接的地方，那里摸上去滑滑的，热热的。你产生了一种奇妙的不真实感，并因此感到满足。  
　　“你真棒，殿下。”你附在他耳边小声说，顺便用舌头卷了一下他的耳廓，芝诺斯突然激烈地挣扎起来。  
　　你无视他的挣扎，压着他操一会儿，心底突然涌出一阵冲动。你想看芝诺斯此时的表情——或者说，你想看着他的脸操他。  
　　于是你退出他的身体（他不适地动了动，下意识地向远离你的方向挪动了一些），然后抓着他的脚腕粗暴地把他翻了过来拽回你身边。他手上的链条绞在一起，这让他双臂的活动范围变得更小了，他的脸毫无阻拦地暴露在你的视线中。  
　　芝诺斯皱着眉。他那双蔚蓝的眼睛冷冷地盯着你，一点都不掩饰对你的杀意。他的嘴唇上印着一排被自己咬得发白的齿痕，还沾着刚刚咳出来血沫，他看上去非常愤怒。你扫了一眼他的腿间，注意到他又软了下去：大概因为太疼，搞不好还是第一次。  
　　  
　　“我不想折磨你，我只是希望你能够稍微配合我的工作。”你把垂到他眼前的乱发拂开别到耳后，又用指腹轻柔地为他抹掉脸上的血，心平气和地解释道。  
　　“我们愉快地相处几天，然后回到各自该去的地方。这次就当是……”你稍微停顿了片刻，斟酌了一下措辞，“让你长个记性。”  
　　芝诺斯笑了起来，像是听到了什么格外有趣的笑话。他一开始还顾忌着颈部的刀伤没有笑出声，后来越笑越厉害，笑声便压不住了，他又开始咳血。他笑得那么厉害，整张床都被带得抖动起来。  
　　你坐在一边，耐心地等他平复心情。  
　　  
　　你觉得芝诺斯笑了大概有一个世纪那么久，最后他终于喘息着慢慢停了下来，然后你听到他说话了。他的声音低沉而沙哑，像生锈的轴承：  
　　“那就先……咳咳……来取悦我吧，我的……挚友啊！”

　　你的脑袋里轰的一声好像有什么东西爆炸了，跟着一起被引爆的还有你引以为荣的理性与自制。你粗暴地握着他的膝盖将他的双腿分到最大，挺身刺穿了他。游刃有余的笑容消失了，芝诺斯发出一声类似窒息的惊喘；一瞬间，他的身体僵硬得像块石头。他的呼吸变得浅而急促，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一样，你知道他一定很疼，可是你没有管他——你自顾不暇，没工夫管他，你以为已经被自己彻底丢弃了的本能在驱使着你摆动胯部，进入得更深，更深，更用力。芝诺斯用力握着困住他双手的锁链稳住自己。他一边用深呼吸缓解肉体的痛苦，一边用双腿紧紧夹住你的侧腰，试着阻止或者配合你粗暴的抽插。几天前的战斗在他胸口造成的裂伤被你再次撕裂，从痂的边缘渗出血珠，并且越来越多；其他伤口处的绷带也在缓慢地透出血色。有几滴血粘到了你的胸前，晕成一朵一朵的红花，你对自己的失控产生了一丝后悔——这身衣服才穿上身就又要拿去洗了。  
　　人体对环境的适应能力经常让你感到不可思议。芝诺斯在你粗暴的动作中逐渐放松下来，开始不自觉地随着你的动作配合你，也许是为了减轻疼痛，也许是找到了一个比较舒适的位置。当你某次挺进的时候，你注意到他的神情有了微妙的变化，而他的双唇微微张开，吐出了一声火热的叹息，从你的位置能够看到他口中整齐的牙齿。在你的这次进攻中，他一直紧绷的腰突然软了下来，双腿张得更大了，一直半软不硬地垂在一边的性器也微微抬起了头，于是你知道，你找到了“那一点”。  
　　你试着重复了几次刚才的角度。很快，芝诺斯就完全勃起了。他意识到了你的新发现，试图用恶狠狠的瞪视阻止你的进一步行动。可在你看来，芝诺斯潮湿的蓝眼睛有点失焦，一直死死盯着你身后的某处，他苍白的皮肤热腾腾地泛着一层情欲的薄红；你前进，他就热情地包裹你，你后退，他就纠缠你、挽留你；他的双腿无力地环上你的腰间将你圈住；他的双臂不安地扭动，试图从拘束器的束缚中挣脱出来，无人安抚的性器在你们的小腹之间跳动。他被你操熟了。  
　　  
　　“放……哈啊……放开我……”他在你的不断顶弄中断断续续地命令你。  
　　你与芝诺斯交合的本意不是为了享受，尤其不是为了让你的囚徒享受，于是你理所当然地无视了他的要求，并趁着他还未收声的时候用力挺了挺腰，一声嘶哑的呻吟就这么被你顶了出来。你听得出，那里边并没有太多痛苦。芝诺斯自然更清楚这一点——他的脸唰地一下变得更红了。你看到他把随之而来的一连串剧烈的咳嗽强行吞了回去，扭头咬住了自己的手臂。  
　　你想你一定是笑了，虽然你此刻的样子也不比他好上多少。最近一段时间，你为了阿拉米格和多玛的事情被忙得团团转，根本没空找人帮你打理头发，过长的散发被汗黏在你的脸上，痒痒的。多余的汗液顺着你的脸颊往下淌，在你的下巴上汇聚、跌落，然后摔碎在芝诺斯的胸口。你的脸和小腹都热热的，在不断重复的抽送中，你的身体感到了久违的温暖。  
　　在你身下，芝诺斯的头颅拼命后仰，脸上的神情介于极度痛苦和极度快乐之间，那双好看的眼睛彻底失去了焦距。  
　　他真美。你想。  
　　  
　　你感到高潮临近，便推着他的膝窝将他换了个姿势，借着体重开始最后的冲刺。你插得又深又用力。芝诺斯大概是想通了什么，开始放任自己随着你的每一次撞击发出呻吟。男人的叫床实在不如女子婉转动听，可你却在芝诺斯低沉的喘息声中变得越来越兴奋，仿佛他本人就是最有效的催情剂。这人实在有一把好嗓子，等他痊愈之后，叫起来一定更加撩人。你想。  
　　这时候你身下人的喘息突然卡了壳，他小腹紧绷，环在你腰侧的双腿用力夹紧了你，一阵阵律动的甬道内也变得又热又紧，像是在拼命吮吸你。过了一秒钟，他从始至终都没有得到爱抚的性器前端吐出了一股白色的浊液。他靠着后面的刺激先你一步高潮了。  
　　你在猝不及防之下被他这么一夹，下腹一阵痉挛，眼前也莫名地闪过一道白光，就这样直接射在了他的体内。  
　　你愣了几秒钟才意识到刚才发生了什么。你本来不想这样做的，但是这时候再说什么也没用了。你借着射精的余韵在芝诺斯体内多享受了一会儿，然后恋恋不舍地退了出来。高热的器官突然暴露在微凉的空气中叫你有些不适应，你有点意犹未尽。  
　　你放任自己放空了一会儿，然后你把自己收拾干净，又给芝诺斯做了大略的检查。芝诺斯下身原本紧闭的括约肌经过你的蹂躏变得充血、柔软，在你的注视下微弱地开阖，像在渴求着你。你射进去的精液和之前灌入的润滑剂在你退出来的时候被带出来一点，沾在芝诺斯的会阴和大腿内侧，还有些沿着他的股缝流到了被单上，那场景叫你的脸颊有点发烫。芝诺斯在你检查的过程中一言不发地闭眼躺着，你突然有点不确定自己是不是做得太野，把他搞晕过去了。  
　　做完一切外部的清洁工作，你盯着他脸看了一会儿：明明是个男人，睫毛居然比你见过的大部分姑娘都长。你的视线一直不受控制地飘向芝诺斯沾着血迹的嘴唇，于是你不由自主地伸手抹了一把，鲜血染上了你的手指。你尝了一下，觉得帝国人血液的味道也没有什么不同——有点甜，带着铁的味道，而且凉得很快。你维持着舔手指的姿势发了会儿呆，决定把剩余的鲜血涂回芝诺斯的嘴唇上：这样他看起来就不那么苍白了。  
　　你用拇指细细地摩挲着芝诺斯的下唇，红色被你用手指均匀地铺在他略微干燥起皮的唇瓣上，看上去十分艳丽。这家伙长得还挺好看，你又一次在心里感叹。  
　　  
　　你在旁边等了好一会儿，就在你怀疑芝诺斯是真的昏过去了的时候，他轻微地动了动。他的嘴唇蠕动了一下，你艰难地辨认出他在说“水”。  
　　你想了想，放弃了直接从空气中凝聚水分的想法，转身出去给他倒了一杯热水。你今天太过亢奋，直到现在你的手指还在微微发抖，杯子里的水被你泼了一点在袖口，于是从接过水杯到一饮而尽再到将空杯子还给你，芝诺斯的视线一直在你的脸、手指和袖口的水渍之间来回移动。你假装没看到，给他清理再次撕裂的各处伤口时故意用力按了几次。芝诺斯被你按得抽气，却面有得色。你很想把他按在地上再揍一顿……或者再操一顿。  
　　——反正他的体内还存着你的精液。  
　　将两次的量一起清理听上去更方便。你想。  
　　  
　　你估摸着他也歇得差不多了，就掐着他的脖子按在床沿上又做了一次。这回你长了记性，先将他的性器根部绑住了：身为囚犯和战利品，怎么能擅自高潮呢。  
　　被限制射精的疼痛、过度的快感和交合后的疲惫让他连一根手指都抬不起来。你将他解开，拖进浴室——那里有你准备好的热水。  
　　你把芝诺斯扔进浴缸，随后自己也跨了进去。你轻松地将两根手指滑入他的体内，热水跟着你涌了进去。你在他的肠道内活动手指，好让水的波动将你射在里面的东西带出来。你来回抚摸他的内侧，在前列腺附近轻轻按摩，他就又硬了——健康起见，你不打算再要他第三次。你摸摸他的脸，收获了一个虚弱的白眼，你好脾气地笑了笑没和他计较，一边用空闲的手握住他勃起的性器。他轻轻地“嘶”了一声，没有阻止你。  
　　你是男人，知道怎样的折磨令人难耐，也知道怎样的爱抚更能使人兴奋。芝诺斯的神情一片空白，枕着浴缸的边沿好像在盯着屋顶——又好像没有。你握着他形状优美的性器快速地上下运动，不时用掌心关照一下前端的出口和下方的阴囊，他的胯随着你双手的动作摆动，在你的前后夹击下很快就再次达到了高潮。他挣扎着坐起来又摔在你身上，软绵绵地靠着你，头倚着你的肩膀，用气音要求要你停下，你没理他。你的手指在他体内继续不轻不重地按着，将他留在了一波又一波、持续不断的快感地狱中。  
　　  
　　你终于把芝诺斯从里到外都洗干净的时候，水已经差不多凉了。你把他捞出来擦干，为伤口再次消毒并更换了纱布，又处理了被兴奋过头的你掐出来的淤青——它们星星点点地分布在他的大腿上，不过更多地集中在腰间和膝盖附近，青紫色的痕迹在他苍白的皮肤上格外惹人注目。被你过分苛求过的括约肌彻底肿了起来。保险起见你也上了药，并为它做了一些恢复性的按摩。  
　　经过了持续不断的高潮，芝诺斯实在没有精力继续骚扰你，你逼着他又喝了点水就放任他休息了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　最近芝诺斯看你的眼神有点不一样，仿佛受伤的猛虎。可你知道他不过是一头被拔去爪牙的野兽，甚至那还是你亲自动手的。你有恃无恐。  
　　事实上，自从那天连着操过他两次，又趁着清洗让他感受了一次干高潮，你就有点陷进去了。你开始盘算起下次要在他那近乎完美的身体上留下点什么痕迹；你忽然不那么希望于里昂热的改装工作进展太快。  
　　在你这么计划的时候，你没有察觉自己的脸上不由自主地浮起一丝奇怪的微笑——这个微笑和决战之日芝诺斯化身神龙之前的笑容无比相似。


End file.
